La pesadilla de N
by Imjustabroni
Summary: Después de dos años N regresa a Unova, pero todo cambio! Que pasara con N? Podrá estar con su querida Touko? Podrá dormir tranquilo? *Ferriswheelshipping! :D Primer intento de fanfic w porfa sean honestos!"


_**La pesadilla de N**_

.

.

.

N había vuelto a la región Unova, después de 2 largos años había vuelto. Le ordeno a Reshiram que lo dejara en pueblo Terracota, ya que le traía recuerdos. Recuerdos tanto amargos como dulces, recordaba que la primera vez que fue, era miembro del equipo Plasma, quienes fueron su familia después de los Pokémon. Odiaba recordar eso. Sin embargo ese día...Ese día la conoció, a su amada Touko. La primera vez que la vio, se enamoro perdidamente de ella. Después de despedirse de ella cuando se fue en Reshiram se prometió a si mismo que la volvería a ver alguna vez.

Después de llenar sus pensamientos de nostalgia, voló a ciudad Mayólica. ¿Porque?, Fácil. Para ver la rueda de la fortuna. Sin embargo, el mismo lugar que fue su paraíso, se convirtió en un infierno. Llego a ciudad Mayólica emocionado por subirse a la rueda de la fortuna. Pero...No estaba allí, y el ambiente de la ciudad se sentía tenso. Lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

"No..." se dijo a si mismo "Porque?...Bueno no es tan importante..." se trato de convencer "Reshiram...Vamos a ..." pensó un poco "A ciudad Porcelana..." Reshiram asintió y lo llevo volando algo preocupado por su amigo.

N se quedo pálido al llegar a la ciudad. Las nubes grises cubrían el cielo,la ciudad estaba muda, y se sentía el mismo ambiente tenso de antes. No lo podía creer. ¡¿Que demonios estaba pasando?! ¿¡El mundo se estaba volviendo loco o que?!

"¡¿Que esta pasando!? ¿¡Porque a donde sea que voy todo esta raro y...!" N abrió sus ojos con preocupación "Reshiram hay que ir a Pueblo Arcilla! Rápido!" Reshiram comprendió perfectamente bien la preocupación de su amigo y voló lo más rápido que pudo.

Al llegar N salto literalmente de reshiram y fue a buscar a su amada Touko. Noto que el pueblo estaba normal, eso lo calmo, se dirigió a la ruta 1, dio unos pasos y se quedo totalmente quieto, su corazón comenzó a latir, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

"Al fin...Después de dos largos años" suspiro emocionado "Touko!" La llamo emocionado, corrió a su lado con una gran sonrisa. Pero...

"Ehm...Discúlpame pero...te conozco?" pregunto con incredulidad

N soltó una risa nerviosa "Pe-pero claro que nos conocemos, Soy yo N!" comenzó a preocuparse "No recuerdas ese día? en mi castillo?"

"De que estas hablando?" comenzó a alejarse "Yo no te conozco!"

Lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, la tomo de los hombros desesperado "Touko! Soy yo N! Porque no me recuerdas?!"

La chica desesperada le dio una cachetada "Pervertido! Ya te dije yo no te conozco! Ademas porque alguien querría a un imbécil como amigo!?" le grito fríamente y camino en dirección contraria

"No...No! Por favor Touko recuerda! Espera Touko Por favor!" Comenzó a seguirla lo más rápido que pudo sin embargo no podía alcanzarla. Una niebla blanca lo rodeo, dejándolo en un desierto blanco totalmente solo "Reshiram?! Touko!? Donde están?!" gritaba desesperado con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos como locas.

Touko apareció entre la niebla junto a Ghestis. "Idiota...eres un muchacho estúpido y débil" dijo ghestis marchándose. La chica solo lo miraba con cara de reproche y luego se fue. N cayo de rodillas al suelo...Cuando de repente

.

..

...

Despertó bruscamente en la cama de su habitación. Marcas de lagrimas en sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban rojos. El movimiento brusco despertó a Touko, quien dormía tranquilamente junto a el. N respiraba desesperado. La chica al notarlo encendió la luz y se sentó junto a el.

"N?...Cariño, estas bien? Que pasa?" le pregunto la chica dulcemente sosteniendo su mano.

N reacciono con la voz de Touko, giro su cabeza y al ver a la chica a su lado la abrazo desesperado "Touko...Estas aquí...Y me recuerdas...pero porque...?" dijo entrecortado y con voz quebrada

La chica lo abrazo tiernamente e intento tranquilizarlo "N de que estas hablando, claro que te recuerdo...Que paso?" le pregunto besando su cabeza

El la observo con ojos llorosos "En mi sueño...Todo era extraño, la rueda de la fortuna no estaba y ciudad porcelana estaba totalmente muda y después...Te encontré pero...no me recordabas y yo...no sabia que hacer..." su voz se fue quebrando más y más, lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

La chica limpio su rostro y luego lo abrazo "Shhhh... Tranquilo, fue una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla" decía dulcemente mientras acariciaba su cabeza "Ademas, yo jamas te olvidaría amor"

N sonrió más tranquilo y soltó un bostezo. Touko rió y apago la luz recostándose en la cama una vez más, N también se recostó y abrazo a su chica. Esta se dio vuelta y le dio un dulce beso en los labios "Buenas noches" dijo antes de dormirse por completo. N beso su frente "Buenas noches amada mía" Dijo silenciosamente. Antes de quedarse dormido, observo la argolla de matrimonio que estaba en su dedo. Suspiro tranquilo y se quedo dormido con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

**Y eso fue mi primer fic :D . Gracias por leer! Ojala que les haya gustado. Se que no es mi bueno pero fue mi primer intento w Y me seguiré esforzando!**

**Y ...eso. Demuestren su amor con un review...Ya?**


End file.
